You're not Alone
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Set near the end of season seven. Neelix is gone. And now Janeway must tell Naomi that her mother has died. Contains: Janeway & Paris friendship


**A/N:This fic has been beta'd by, 'Lady Henrietta'. Thanks so much to her. ****It really is apreciated. **

**You're not Alone**

**Summary:** Neelix is gone and now Janeway must tell Naomi that her mother has

died.  
**  
Warning/Disclaimer:** Warning for character's death. I own nothing but the  
plot line. Everything else belongs to Paramount.

**Contains:** Janeway & Paris friendship

Janeway held Chakotay's report in her hand. The away team had been  
gathering fruits and vegetables and any other sources of valuable nutrition.  
No one had seen it coming. The planet had seemed so peaceful, bright and  
sunny and green everywhere, with only primate life. Then it happened so suddenly.  
Samantha Wildmen touched a poisonous flower, which was lethal. She was  
already dead by the time she was transported to sickbay. There was nothing the  
Doctor could do for her and she could tell that it frustrated him badly as it did  
to all of them.

They had not yet told Naomi. Her Godfather Neelix was no longer  
with them and she did not know how to tell her that she was now alone, like  
the rest of them. Janeway knew she had to do it though. It was her duty, but  
more than that she felt it was her responsibility. She wanted to assure her that  
she was indeed not alone. And that she and the rest of the crew would take  
care of her, although she was pretty good at taking care of herself these days.

Janeway sighed and set the pad back down on her desk as she pushed herself  
up and out of the chair then tapped her com badge, "Computer, what is the  
location of Naomi Wildmen?"

_"Naomi Wildmen is in her quarters," _the computer responded. Janeway  
nodded more to herself then the computer and left her waiting room to tell  
Naomi the bad news.

As Janeway made her way to Naomi's quarters, she bumped into Tom, who  
looked grim and his eyes no longer held the sparkle they used to. It pained  
her and she wondered if she looked that way to him, which she most likely  
did, if her feelings were anything to go by.

"Hey Tom, how are you feeling?" she probed trying to be strong for him.

"Better then Naomi will. Have you told her yet?" he asked sadly. Janeway  
shook her head as she moved passed him and felt him follow her until he was  
walking besides her. She looked sideways at him questioningly.

"I was just on my way," she explained wondering why he kept following her.

"I'll go with you," he said in an 'I'm here for you' tone, which  
comforted her a bit and she nodded. She knew that Tom would understand what  
Naomi was going through as would she and she needed a kindred spirit right  
now. And she knew that Tom would help Naomi through this as much as  
possible.

They had just arrived outside Naomi's quarters and Janeway raised her  
fingers to chime the bell, but hesitated and her hand shook. She dropped her  
hand, feeling extremely guilty and turned to Tom, who was looking back at  
her worriedly and she felt that she had to explain it to him, "I'm not sure  
I can't do it Tom. It was my fault. I ordered her mother to go on the away team.  
What if Naomi ends up hating me? I don't want her to hate me!"

"She has to know. The longer you wait to tell her, the more likely it is  
that she will hate you." Tom sighed then looked her in the eye, trying to  
tell her that it was going to be okay and offering her his support, "Do  
you want me to do it?"

Janeway shook her head. "No, this is my responsibility, I'm afraid."  
She sighed and gatheringup all her courage she hit the panel on the side of  
the door and waited for the reason why she was here to answer. It slid open a few seconds later  
revealing a beautiful girl, who was steadily fast becoming a young woman,  
her eyes widening in surprise.

"Captain, Lieutenant, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she probed in good  
spirits. Janeway hated to have to ruin her good day with this and she almost  
took Tom up on his offer. Almost, but this was one of the responsibilities  
that unfortunately, comes with being a Captain. She looked at Naomi, who  
seemed to sense their sadness, that was painfully written across their faces  
no doubt and she herself began to look sad.

"Something happened didn't it?" the young woman probed. Janeway nodded  
as she let them in.

"Perhaps we should sit down Naomi," she suggested as they walked near  
the couch. Naomi nodded and sat down. Janeway sat down in front of her and  
looked back up at Tom, who was standing by her side with his arms crossed against  
his chest, giving her a look her which said, 'you can do it and I'm here to  
help in any way I can.' She gave him a brief smile. She could always read  
him like a book. And she was thankful for his support right now. It gave her  
the strength to say what needed to be said.

She turned back to Naomi, who now looked extremely worried and took her hand  
slowly in hers.

"Naomi, I'm afraid there was an accident earlier today on the planet.  
Your mother," she paused and took a deep breath, her voice started to  
choke up. She let the breath out and continued softly, "I'm afraid that, your  
mother has died. She did not suffer. Her death was quick and painless. The  
Doctor can confirm it for you, if you would like."

Naomi shook her head and tears began to make their way down her cheeks. She  
put on a brave face though and responded, "I don't need to confirm it. I  
believe you, Captain. It's just… I knew this could happen one day. And  
now that it has. I just, feel so alone. Neelix is gone and now I have no one."  
She sniffed and Kathryn couldn't bear to see her in pain and pulled her in  
for a tight, motherly embrace.

"Naomi Wildmen, aboard the Star Ship Voyager, no one is alone. Do you hear  
me? No one," she stated firmly and looked up at Tom, who sat down on the  
other side of Naomi and started rubbing her back to show her that he was  
also there for her. It was then that she started sobbing and she and Tom stayed  
with her most of the night to help her through it.

_**Fin**_

**A/N: Got this idea while watching Star Trek: The Next Generation's Third  
Season episode, 'The Bonding' a while back. One of my favorite episodes!  
Please let me know what you think?**


End file.
